Marcella Claire Violetta Eowyn Lynch
Basic Facts: ' *Female *Hufflepuff *Connoisseur of experimental potions *Twin to one Thomas Lynch *Lover to Lucas Belmont *Metamorphmagus Family History Marci was born Marcella Claire Violetta Eowyn Lynch. She was born to William and Claire Lynch. Her womb buddy is Thomas Lynch, who was sorted into Slytherin. They’re the only two heirs to the Lynch family fortune. Growing up in Marci’s home wasn’t easy. Her parents expected Thomas and Marci to act and behave as miniature adults. From the time Marci could walk her mother had her attending decorum lessons, teaching her how to walk in heals and gowns. The children were required to be seen and not heard. They had scheduled play times outside where they were allowed to raise their voices, but only if their parents were out of ear shot. Marci was basically raised by her family’s man servant Arthur who took on the primary care of Marci and Thomas. He always encouraged the children to be children whenever their parents weren’t around and made a game of pretending to be adults when they were around. The three of them had a secret messaging system that Arthur would use to remind the kids to be on their best behavior when their parents were around. To the annoyance of their parents, the two children found it highly amusing and often fell into fits of giggles when Arthur would signal the children behind their parents’ backs. As Marci got older, her mother added other lessons on top of her typical decorum lessons. The girl was forced to take Latin, French, Italian, and Spanish. She started to learn basic Arithmancy, Astonomy, Charms, and Transfiguration. The girl got an extensive education in Magical History, Magical Law, and Magical Theory. When initially faced with tutoring and a basic education, Marci rebelled against the ghastly tutors her parents found for her. Every last one of them were Ravenclaw graduates. Her parents, in their house snobbery, refused to hire anyone else. At an early age, Marci began running her tutors out of the house. Her favorite method was to go into fits of paranoia and mania, scaring her tutors out of their minds. They often left the house spewing stories of the deranged Lynch girl who was mentally unstable. Marci would roll around laughing as she watched them run out of the house but was always weary of her mother’s wrath. The girl's features often changed during these escepades. The changes were always subtle and small, Marci never noticed them although her tutors did. No one ever mentioned these physical changes to her parents though and Marci's metamorphmagus abilities went without discovery. After Marci had run off more tutors than the family could count, Marci’s mother sat down and discussed the situation with the girl. Marci promised not to run off tutors anymore if her mother let her choose them. After a long search, with the help of Arthur, Marci found a tutor after her own heart. Myles was a large, red-headed bearded man who taught Marci and Thomas their languages while his husband, and business partner, Lucian tutored the pair in their normal magical courses. Arthur their man servant taught the children Magical History and Law. Throughout her childhood, Marci had always butted heads with her parents. They seemed to have expected more out of Marci than they ever did out of Thomas, she figured that it was because he was a boy and required less “proper upbringing”. The girl hated how her parents micromanaged her life and found ways to rebel against them. She took pleasure in picking up hobbies and past times that her mother deemed “inappropriate for a young pure-blooded lady”. Her favorite among them was archery. Marci quickly became very adept at the sport. Her love of archery lead her to learn how to hunt in the woods behind her house. She soon found she enjoyed the quietness of the forest and often times would camp there with her brother and Arthur. Arthur taught the pair how to fish and climb trees. He showed them which plants were good for eating and which weren’t. He unofficially taught them herbology and potions theory. Marci found she had a knack for potions theory and often found herself combining plant matter she found in the forest to see what they would do when put together. This habit later turned into a full fledged obsession with potions experiments that has lasted to this day. So far Marci hasn’t blown anything too important up but she did blow up the family tool shed once when she was 13 and home on summer vacation. On top of Marci’s parents demanding perfection from their children, they also were pure-blood enthusiasts. They didn’t believe that supporting Dark Wizards like Voldemort was the way to change the conscious thought of the Wizarding Community. Instead they believed the best way to keep the wizarding blood lines pure and free of muggle taint was through Muggle Regulation through the ministry. They believed segregation of Muggle-borns and pure-bloods was essential. Marriage laws were always number one on their priority list when supporting political candidates. They looked for the politicians who believed that marriage should stay between two magical people. The Lynches also come from a long line of Ravenclaw graduates. Marci’s parents were always reminding the children about how inferior the other houses were and how they just knew their children would be Ravenclaws. Any mention of the children being sorted otherwise was obserd. When the kids were eight, they decided that both of them would do whatever it took to keep from being sorted into Ravenclaw because of the sheer pressure their parents had put on them. Both succeeded. Hogwarts Years '''First Year: ' Nothing much of significance happened during Marci's first year. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff to her parents' dismay. Both her parents sent an owl to the girl, putting their disappointment to paper and assuring her she would have gotten a howler had it not have damaged the family reputation further. Her brother got a similar letter when he was sorted into Slytherin. Apparently Marci's parents went so far as to talk to the Headmaster and demand their children get re-sorted in which, of course, the Headmaster declined. During her first year, Marci was fascinated with the Forbidden Forest and often times found herself superficially exploring the outer layer of trees. The girl came across a number of interesting magical creatures. She would admire them but ultimately lose interest in them and move on. What did catch the girls attention was the wide variety of magical plants in the forest. She would spend hours looking at the different shrubs, bushes, flowers, and saplings. Marci would collect samples of them and spend hours in the library researching them, figure out what they were and what kind of magical properties they had. By the end of her first year, Marci had an extensive collection of dried and pressed flowers and plants. She kept them in a book where she'd magically preserve them, glue them down, and hand write notes about them. On one fateful train ride her first year, Marci had the privilege of meeting Iona Darrow, a Gryffindor girl and sharing a lovely Banofee Pie with her. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship from there on out. 'Second Year: ' Marci's second year was even more uneventful than her first. The girl kept to her plant collection, ever expanding her book and its hand written notes and observations. She started keeping fresh bits and pieces of things to start mixing together like she had when she was younger. The Hufflepuff kept a miniature cauldron in her satchel for her forest expeditions so she could start armature experiments with them. During her Christmas break that year, Marci snuck off to Diagon Alley, ditching poor Arthur in the mansion back home and practically giving him a heart attack when he couldn’t find her. On her little expedition, Marci acquired a basic potions kit from the apothecary there which she added to her satchel for outings. From there on out, Marci’s experiments became bigger and more frequent. They often resulted in her potions over flowing, exploding or doing some other kind of harm to her cauldron or the surrounding area but with each potion she learned something new about the ingredients she used, how she prepped them and how they combined together. As Second year progressed on, Marci started to notice more and more that her brother was becoming more and more distant. The two who normally spent much of their waking time together were drifting apart. Thomas was making friends in Slytherin and Marci wasn’t quite sure they were the best influence on him. When Marci confronted him, the boy told her to mind her own business and stop sticking her nose where it didn’t belong. Hurt, Marci did just that and stopped talking to her brother. What was once a close, and loving friendship, quickly deteriorated into awkward silences and side long glances. The two barely talked after that to Marci’s dismay. 'Third Year: ' Marci started off her third year by trying out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. The girl didn’t normally enjoy flying but she knew that it would rub her mother the wrong way if she tried out and made any position but Chaser. According to her mother, proper young pure-blooded ladies didn’t play Quidditch but if they did, they always played a proper position, like Seeker. Ultimately Marci didn’t make the starting team but she did make the reserve team and enjoyed spending the year learning how to play each of the positions. The girl looked up to her Quidditch Captain Eva Boyer. She had met the girl back in her first year initially. She was more than happy to play under her tutelage as a third year. Marci found that she really enjoyed the physical aspect of Quidditch. She found herself stating to run twice a week and utilize the free weights that she found tucked away in an empty closet in the Quidditch Changing Rooms. She found she had quite the affinity for lifting weights. The girl quickly started to fill out and become stronger. With each passing practice, Marci found she enjoyed playing in the Beater position best. She loved the way the bat fell heavy in her hands and the adrenaline she felt every time she succeeded in changing the trajectory of a bludger; not to mention Marci found one of the Hufflepuff Beaters particularly attractive. She’d often sneak glances at the boy during practice. Unfortunately Lucas Belmont was standoffish and never spoke a word to the girl. During third year, Marci’s experimental potions took a turn for the serious. She started to find uses for her little concoctions, like one that would temporarily dye fabrics and hair color. Unfortunately the color would fade after a few hours. Another one removed stains while a third potions she brewed that year made her pet cat very, very sick when she applied the salve to it’s wound. Marci kept detailed notes of each of her experiments in her journal and often times would find herself revising and perfecting them. This was the year she blew up her parents’ tool shed while trying to make a soothing balm for her aching muscles after a particularly rough work out at home in the woods. '''Fourth - Sixth Year To Be Continued: 'Signatures and Avatars: '